Fruity Pebbles
by GRACE5
Summary: DL FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, not even the Fruity Pebbles!

Danny smirked as he entered his apartment. Throwing the keys on the table next to the door he head for the kitchen.

"Jesus." Danny said as he looked around the kitchen, which was covered in dust. He then set the box on the counter and searched for a clean bowl and spoon, praying he had milk that hadn't gone bad. "Montana's going to kill me." Danny said as he took out the milk from the fridge and combined everything at the table, emptying the box he had brought in with him.

Lindsay's Apartment

She groaned when the alarm clock on her phone went off. She reached over to swat at Danny to turn it off, being it was probably his fault it was on since he was playing with her phone last night. Not finding his body there and the covers being cold, she was forced to open her eyes and turn the annoying noise off. "Piece of shit" Lindsay said to no one in particular as she sat up in bed and looked around her bedroom. Noticing that none of Danny's clothes from the previous night where here she was deeply confused. "I have off today, he has off today…but where is he?" she asked herself getting out of bed and heading into the kitchen bringing the anti-sleep phone with her.

"Danny?" She called peeking in the living room to see if he was watching T.V. or anything. "Okay then." Lindsay said and headed towards the pantry. "Breakfast first, Danny second." Lindsay said and reached for where her Fruity Pebbles were, but not finding them there her eyes narrowed as she glared at the empty space. "You gotta be kidding me Messer." Lindsay said and headed over to the table where she put her phone and headed out the door towards his apartment, in only some shorts and his sweatshirt, with some flip-flops.

Danny's Apartment

He smirked when his cell phone rang and the called I.D. read Montana. He had thought about answering but he knew if he did, he would get distracted and his cereal would go soggy. "Sorry babe." Danny said letting the phone ring, looking forward to listening to the voice mail.

"DANIEL MESSER!" Lindsay said as she let herself into his apartment and headed right for his kitchen.

"It's okay Montana, come on in." he said sarcastically as he took a spoon full of cereal. Noticing how she was dressed he almost choked, causing her to laugh.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked and she picked up the red box and shook it to see how much was left. "You finished it?"

"Sorry." He offered as he drank the milk out of the bowl and got up to put his dishes in the sink. She shook her head slightly and shrugged her shoulders a totally baffled look on her face.

"What on God's green earth possessed you to finish MY Fruity Pebbles?" she finally said moving so he could put his dishes in the dishwasher. He just looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. She widened her eyes and waited for his answer. "Well?"

"You-." He cut himself off and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"ME?" Lindsay asked as she followed him.

"Forget it Montana." Danny said and flipped on the T.V. like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. Lindsay's jaw just dropped, what the hell was wrong with her boyfriend? 'Bipolar maybe' Lindsay thought to herself with a little chuckle.

"If you don't give me a reason, then I'm recommending you for a psych evaluation." Lindsay said sitting on the couch next to him, he just glared at her.

"You wouldn't."

"I'll call it in right now. You know that guy likes me and hates you." Lindsay smirked as his eyes narrowed at her.

"You rejected me, then went into the kitchen to eat CEREAL! You choose Fruity Pebbles over marrying me!" Danny said looking her square in the eye waiting for her comeback but all she did was laugh.

"You STOLE my cereal and finished it because you're jealous of it?" She said trying to calm herself, realizing he was serious by the intense blue of his eyes. "Danny I'm sorry I rejected you but I didn't think you were serious."

"You didn't think I was serious? It's not like I've ever asked you to marry me before." He said moving closer to her.

"Well-." Lindsay started but he cut her off.

"That doesn't count."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say." She defended knowing he really did know what she was going to say.

"Okay Montana, I'm being serious." He said as he got down on one knee in front of her. "Lindsay Monroe will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with her trademark smile that lit up the room. Danny got up and kissed her, he pulled back when she started laughing and pointed at the T.V. where a Fruity Pebbles commercial was playing. He grabbed the remote turned the T.V. off and carried her to his bedroom.


End file.
